Sillhouettes
by Rainboow Pain
Summary: Severus pensaba, sentía y lamentaba. Siempre se contradecía en cuanto a lo que sentía... Reto para la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black :
1. Envidia

**Disclaimer: H**arry, Hermione, Neville, Severus o cualquier personaje de esta increíble historia no me pertenece, desearía que si pero no. Solo me pertenece lo que a continuación leerán.

* * *

Este Fic participa en el reto "Viñetas de Emociones" para el foro "La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"

* * *

**E**nvidia**…**

Los miraba a cada minuto y no porque quisiera, si no porque eran su _maldición personal_. Su infierno a fuego lento, pues cada que iba a un lado ellos aparecían, detrás de una columna, caminando por un pasillo. Tan ajenos a él, ignorando todo aquello que no fueran los ojos del otro, tan enfermamente _enamorados…_

Tomados de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados. Ella tocándole la espalda en un compás que parecía más que relajante, él atreviéndose a medirle con las manos la cintura. Aquel neandertal teniendo el alto placer de deleitarse con los ojos verdes de la pelirroja, y ella tontamente _hechizada_ con el cabello castaño del muchacho. Sonreían, reían, se besaban, se amaban.

_¿Y a él quién lo quería? _

Se sintió estúpido por haberse preguntado aquello, se giró antes de observar como la pareja _más perfecta_ de todo Hogwarts se besaba con una tortuosa ternura que le enfermaba. Como siempre entro a los últimos pasillos de la biblioteca, aun observando entre algunos huecos libres entre los estantes la despeinada melena de Potter y algunos mechones rojos de Lily. Eran exactamente dos semanas y tres días desde que Lily ya no le dirigía ni una mirada, le pasaba de largo y se enfocaba en solo dos cosas: estudios y _James Charlus Potter._

_¿Y él? _

Severus Tobías Snape no tenía nada mejor que hacer que leer, aprender, estudiar y odiar. Era una lista larguísima de cosas que debía de repasar, y debía aceptar que aún que extrañara a Evans su progreso intelectual iba ascendiendo, por el _exceso de tiempo libre_ que tenía. Cerró el libro que llevaba en manos, sentándose fachosamente en la mullida banquilla que había allí.

Podía observar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Potter, cada diente perlado y unos labios casi perfectos. El cabello despeinado y la voz de ensueño, el único defecto que le podía ver es que usaba lentes y era algo sencillamente estúpido pues la vista la podía corregir con un simple hechizo.

_Entonces pensó, y deseó de todo corazón ser él…_

Era extraño pero cierto, Snape sabía que había una gran diferencia entre celos y envidia. Sabía que los celos consistían en el temor a perder algo o alguien y que otro lo poseyera, y la envidia…

_Era lo que él sentía._

Envidiaba a Potter aunque jamás se le escuchara pronunciarlo. Porque era guapo, perfecto, atlético, inteligente, habilidoso y suspicaz, poderoso y hasta podía apostar que era buen amigo. Lo envidiaba por cada cosa que él no podría tener ni en sueños. Pues él gozaba de una condición física digna de lamentar, estando en los huesos y sin poder hacer nada que conllevara correr o cargar algo. Con los dientes chuecos y amarillentos, los ojos negros y que gozaban de un poder admirable de intimidar a cualquiera, nariz demasiado grande y cabello de lo más nefasto. Era inteligente también poderoso, pero tenía la lengua inyectada de veneno…

_Así él no podía funcionar en la materia de amar…_

Se levanto cuando observo que la pareja comenzaba a subir de tono sus acciones, no sin antes dar un pequeño hechizo a los libros de la repisa más alta. Escuchando los quejidos de Potter a lo lejos, sonrió de forma torcida en un acto de mera ironía pues hasta la suerte de ese bastardo era perfecta.

_Lo que más le envidiaba era esa jodida suerte._

* * *

**N/A: M**e vuelvo loca, ya tengo dos retos y el otro me esta costando trabajo este ya casi lo acabo cuestión de tiempo para que este completo xD

Pero quiero a Rainbow ):

* * *

**Por favor denme un Review, y muchas gracias por leer y darse una vuelta por acá.**

**Hasta luego, un beso & abrazo.**

**Pain los quiere :3**


	2. Amor

**Disclaimer: H**arry, Hermione, Neville, Severus o cualquier personaje de esta increíble historia no me pertenece, desearía que si pero no. Solo me pertenece lo que a continuación leerán.

* * *

_Este Fic participa en el reto "Viñetas de Emociones" para el foro "La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"_

* * *

**¡A**mor**!**

La veía caminar, correr, saltar, gritar, hablar, comer, llorar y sonreír. Se sentía mal por que no le podía hablar, ni mucho menos la podía tocar. Suponía que era un sentimiento pasajero, pura atracción causada por tanto movimiento provocativo que hacía la chica

_Estaba mal, y más allá de eso ella lo miraba mal a él…_

Así era siempre, cuando insultaba a Potter. Cuando le daba un golpe a Weasley o cuando la mandaba a callar. Cuando él caminaba por los pasillos y sin querer la empujaba, se ponía a recoger sus libros y le miraba andar frunciendo el ceño y maldiciéndolo. Por eso la había castigado, por que en aquellos labios rosas y esa voz de ángel un "_Maldito murciélago, que te den…_" no sonaba bien.

_Era provocativa, ella tenía toda la culpa._

Con el cabello mal recogido, la falda un poco dobla y la blusa arremanga. Él sin la túnica y viéndola limpiar el piso de su cochino despacho. Notaba como Granger lo veía cada que podía, suspiraba y luego imprimía fuerza al limpiar. Quizás pensaba mal de él, lo maldecía o simplemente se rabiaba al recordar por que había llorado esa tarde.

Entonces pensó, que últimamente lloraba mucho…

Se preguntaba que le hacía sentir mal, por que lloraba y se lamentaba. Porque siempre tenía que entrar al baño del cuarto piso y sacarla de una de las casetas, con las mejillas manchadas de lagrimas y los labios rojos de habérselos mordido en un intento de reprimirse. Él la podía defender, la podía cuidar. Era fuerte y no dudaba que a la muggle podía dar buenas palizas, una mirada y podía calmar a cualquiera. Movió un poco la cabeza alejando toda idea estúpida de su mente…

―Profesor Snape, ya termine con el piso ¿Hago algo más? ― Severus se giro lentamente, el piso brillaba y ella más despeinada de lo usual.

―Limpie las repisas y se podrá retirar, Granger.―

Recordó que a veces él pensaba así de Evans, la quería proteger y más allá de eso quedar bien con ella. Tontería y media pensaba cuando estaba con ella, más cuando no estaba a su lado. La recordaba, la pensaba y la soñaba. Lo mismo pasaba con Granger, pero era distinto. Aquello lo volvía _loco_, por que ni hablarle podía. No podía llegar un día y tocarle la mano sin recibir unas cuantas maldiciones de Potter y el zanahorio…

_Amor, era aquello que lo atormentaba otra vez. Y otra vez no podría ser._

Severus Snape levanto la vista cuando había escuchado un par de frascos romperse, un quejido. La Gryffindor estaba en el piso, inhalando algo que con la suerte que tenía le haría daño. Vio varias de las botellas de la tercera repisa rotas, ya decía que tenía mala suerte.

― ¡Granger, que carajos cree que hace!― Snape se acercó amenazante, intentando leer la etiqueta del frasco antes de acercarse.

―Supongo que estar sentada en el piso de su despacho, profesor.― Frunció el ceño viendo la estúpida sonrisa de Granger, mientras esta se levantaba como si nada.

― ¡Quiero que limpie este desastre y ni crea que se librara de otro castigo!―Granger asentía ante cada palabra, sin evitar sonreírle y acercándose de poco a él.

― ¿Sabe? Hoy se ve más guapo de lo general, yo creo que es el enojo…― El moreno sintió un par de brazos sujetarse a su torso, la escucho inhalar mientras levantaba la vista.

_¿Qué creía hacer? Quería verlo arder, eso pasaba._

Intento separarla de él, de un modo u otro lo lanzo al sillón. Apoyando su rodilla en el sillón y entre sus piernas se coló, sujetando sus hombros y sonriéndole. Snape trataba de no caer en la tentación, se preguntaba que asquerosa poción había olido que magia era capaz de hacerle aquello.

―Granger se lo advierto, si no sale de aquí…―Un par de labios le presionaron la mejilla, con torpeza y un calidez que vaga en lo obsceno.

La miraba, no despegaba su vista de ella. Escondía su rostro entre el hueco de su cuello y su pecho, riendo por lo bajo en pequeños espasmos que le comenzaba a doler _en el pantalón_. Tomo las riendas cuando una mano rozo _las zonas prohibidas_, le tomo ambas manos y la separo de él.

―Harry una vez me platico de lo que el _Felix Felicisis_ era capaz, puras tonterías según yo. Pero vaya la cosa si sirve.―La escucho reír intentando zafarse, mientras él comenzaba a aflojar intentando analizar lo que acaba de oír…

_Terminarían mal_, así era siempre con él aun que le pudiera dar felicidad, y la amara más que a nada toda mujer que le gustara estaba destinada a pasarla mal. Esperaba más que a nada, que con ella no resultara mal…

_Sí, terminarían mal pero por lo menos lo podía disfrutar…_

* * *

**N/A: N**o me tarde en volver ¿O si?

Bueno, este me costo trabajo -_- según yo no habría dialogo así como en el otro pero me desvíe del inicio peor me gusto como quedo, lo bueno lo dejo a la imaginación. Soy como esas mujeres discretas que casi ya no hay… xD

Bueno gracias pro leer, y checar esta absurda historia (:

* * *

**Review please :3**


	3. Egoísta

**Disclaimer: H**arry, Hermione, Neville, Severus o cualquier personaje de esta increíble historia no me pertenece, desearía que si pero no. Solo me pertenece lo que a continuación leerán.

* * *

Este Fic participa en el reto "Viñetas de Emociones" para el foro "La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"

* * *

**E**goísmo..**.**

_Sangre y escombros, heridas y corazones rotos..._

Sentía la muerte vagar a sus alrededores, percibía ese desagradable olor a humedad y sangre que de poco en poco se iba secando. Aun la oía llorar y parecía que no se cansaba, que nada de allí la harta o la hacía sentir enferma. Le abrazaba el torso o eso intentaba torpemente, estorbándole para respirar y clavando una espina en el corazón. No la quería ver y por eso fingía estar medio muerto, la escuchaba y hasta la sentía pero no quería verla. No así, no cuando la había visto de las formas más hermosas. Y ahora, se la podía imaginar con un largo rastro de lágrimas, mugre y sangre manchando su ropa y su tostada piel.

_Para él eso se estaba repitiendo, en historia diferente y con tonos de ironía rojos._

Le recordaba vagamente a cuando él encontró a Lily sin rastro de vida en su ser, en aquella casa que siempre oído pues estaba llena de sueños de una familia que la mujer no deseaba formar con él. La abrazaba, lloraba y de vez en cuando veía al hermoso bebé que había procreado con otro hombre. Y la escena que ahora vivía no se alejaba de aquello, ella le lloraba por que estaba por morir. Lo abrazaba y le susurraba cosas que por más que se esforzará no podía escuchar. Allí la diferencia era que ambos se habían amado...

_Pero él fue tonto, debió alejarla cuando pudo…_

Había tenido pensamientos egoístas más de una vez. No la había alejado por que por primera vez había pensado en él, si aquella oportunidad tocaba a su puerta debía aceptarla. Fue cruel por más de una vez le pronuncio amor aun que sabia que pronto su vida acabaría. Tonto, fue tonto por que creyó que aquello podía durar.

―Severus por favor, no me dejes…―Escucho su suave voz, y presintió que sería la ultima.

La sintió retirarse de su pecho, gateando sobre el piso y haciendo ruidos que no podía definir. Movía cosas, de pronto sintió un espasmo de dolor. Algo muy frio había caído en su cuello y unos finos labios se posaron sobre los suyos. La chica se levanto y la oyó partir.

_Esperaba que no lo olvidara, y que si moría todos los días lo visitara como alguna vez hizo él con ella._

Fue egoísta, más de una vez pensó que la podía dañar. Rompió todas las promesas que le hizo, la dejo de proteger y hasta la traiciono. Le mintió y hasta más de una vez se vio obligado a atacarla. No se la merecía y ella, ahora por su culpa quizá su corazón se marchitaría.

_Pero ya escucharía sus lamentos desde el infierno…_

Y en una cama de San Mungo, Hermione lo había hecho así. Sintiendo su alma caer a un infinito abismo de felicidad. Lo observaba dormir, tranquilo y soñando con ella. Así como debía ser…

_Estaba vivo pero aun dormido._

* * *

**N/A: ¡A**cabe**!**

Sí en un día, no tuve mucho que hacer y esto me nacieron de pronto ;)

Gracias a los que comentaron y todo, los adoro :3

* * *

**Gracias por leer y su preciosos tiempo.**

**Pain los adora :3**


End file.
